She's in Love with the Boy
by StanaTorv
Summary: An AU one shot. What if Kate and Rick were high school sweethearts. Based on a song by Trisha Yearwood.


**This is an AU fic based on the song of the same name by Trisha Yearwood. The name of the boy in the song is Tommy but I'm going to change it to Ricky because it still fits. I hope yuou all get a chance to listen to this song because it's super cute and very sweet. Anyway on with the story.**

**Oh have you seen some of the pictures from the Ziln film festival in the Czech Republic? Stana looks amazing, as always. I like how she has lightened her hair more. I really can't wait to see 'For Lovers Only'...although it will most likely be a film that I watch on my own. It looks as if it will make me blush if i watch it with people. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine I just use these characters to do my own bidding. The only things I own are the mistakes I may make.**

**She's in love with the boy**

_Katie's sittin' on her old front porch_  
><em>Watchin' the chickens peck the ground<em>  
><em>There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight<em>  
><em>In this one-horse town<em>  
><em>Over yonder, comin' up the road<em>  
><em>In a beat-up Chevy truck<em>  
><em>Her boyfriend Ricky, he's layin' on the horn<em>  
><em>Splashin' through the mud and the muck<em>

_Her daddy says_  
><em>He ain't worth a lick<em>  
><em>When it comes to brains<em>  
><em>He got the short end of the stick<em>  
><em>But Katie's young<em>  
><em>And, man, she just don't care<em>  
><em>She'd follow Ricky anywhere<em>  
><em>She's in love with the boy<em>  
><em>She's in love with the boy<em>  
><em>She's in love with the boy<em>  
><em>And even if they have to run away<em>  
><em>She's gonna marry that boy someday<em>

Katie Beckett was seventeen years old and she lived on her family's farm outside of New York City. During the school year she went to boarding school in the city; that's where she met her boyfriend Richard Rogers. Ricky to her. Ricky was an aspiring writer and Katie wanted to go to law school; he was a year older than her and a senior. Ricky was going to go away to college in the fall and they wanted to spend as much time together as possible, so she invited him home to meet her parents. He borrowed a friend's Chevy truck for the two hour trip to Katie's parents' farm. Katie had told her parents about Ricky before she came home and Jim was none too pleased that his little girl had gotten herself a boyfriend.

"Katie, can't you see that boy is trouble?" Jim pleaded with his daughter, "he's just using you. Once he goes to college he's going to let you go."

"You don't know him like I do, daddy. Ricky's a good guy. I love him." Katie was defiant, "Once you meet him, you'll see."

"I just don't want to see you hurt; I was his age once."

CBCBCB

Ricky came up the driveway, splashing through the mud in the truck. It had rained the last few days and everyone had to be careful not to get bogged in all the muck. Ricky was glad he had the truck. He didn't want to be delayed in seeing his girl, Katie.

_Katie and Rickyat the drive-in movie_  
><em>Parked in the very last row<em>  
><em>They're too busy holdin' on to one another<em>  
><em>To even care about the show<em>  
><em>Later on, outside the Tastee Freeze<em>  
><em>Ricky slips somethin' on her hand<em>  
><em>He says, my high school ring will have to do<em>  
><em>'Til I can buy a wedding band<em>

_Her daddy says_  
><em>He ain't worth a lick<em>  
><em>When it comes to brains<em>  
><em>He got the short end of the stick<em>  
><em>But Katie's young<em>  
><em>And, man, she just don't care<em>  
><em>She'd follow Ricky anywhere<em>  
><em>She's in love with the boy<em>  
><em>She's in love with the boy<em>  
><em>She's in love with the boy<em>  
><em>And even if they have to run away<em>  
><em>She's gonna marry that boy someday<em>

Ricky came up to the farm once a week during the summer and Katie loved every minute they were able to spend together. Jim still didn't like Ricky Rogers and he told his daughter every chance he got. He didn't like that his little girl was growing up.  
>One night during the last week of the summer vacation before Katie went back to school and Ricky went off to college, he took her to a drive-in movie. They weren't quite sure what was playing as they were too wrapped up in each other to take any notice. Ricky had his arm around Katie while she was cuddled up beside him, her face in his neck.<p>

"I love being here with you, Katie," Ricky told her as he lightly stroked the skin of her arm. "I'm going to miss you when I go to college."

Katie sighed, "Me too." She looked up into his crystal blue eyes, "Promise me you won't forget me."

Ricky leant down and placed a soft kiss upon her lips, "Oh, Katie. You'll always be in my heart. Nothing could ever make me forget you."

Together is where they sat for the entire movie; not once did they lose physical contact with one another. Katie shed a few tears and let them drop onto Ricky's shirt.

"I love you, Ricky," she murmered into his chest.

"I love you, too, Katie."

CBCBCB

After the movie, they went down to the local Tastee Freeze to grab something to eat. It wasn't the most romantic of places to go on a date, but they didn't care; they just wanted to spens as much time together as possible before they went their separate ways.  
>When they were sitting at a table, Ricky reached across the table and pulled Katie's left hand towards him. He then slipped a ring on her finger and placed a kiss on her knuckles above it.<p>

"I know it's not much, but I want this to symbolise my dedication to you. I know we've only been dating a year, but I don't want to live without you. I love you, Katie, and I'm going to marry you." By this time, Katie had tears streaming down her face and she did nothing to stop them.

"I love you so much Ricky. I will wear this ring every day until we get married."

_Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelve_  
><em>When they come sneakin' up the walk<em>  
><em>He says, young lady, get on up to your room<em>  
><em>While me and junior have a talk<em>  
><em>Mama breaks in, says, don't lose your temper<em>  
><em>It wasn't very long ago<em>  
><em>When you yourself was just a hayseed plow boy<em>  
><em>Who didn't have a row to hoe<em>

_My daddy said_  
><em>You wasn't worth a lick<em>  
><em>When it came to brains<em>  
><em>You got the short end of the stick<em>  
><em>But he was wrong<em>  
><em>And, honey, you are, too<em>  
><em>Katie looks at Ricky<em>  
><em>Like I still look at you<em>  
><em>She's in love with the boy<em>  
><em>She's in love with the boy<em>  
><em>She's in love with the boy<em>  
><em>What's meant to be will always find a way<em>

Katie and Ricky were out way past her curfew that night and Katie knew she was going to get into trouble. Ricky was insistent that he walk her to the door, even though he was positive he was going to get his ass kicked by Jim Beckett. They snuck up the driveway and headed to the front door. Before they could get to it, it was swung open violently by an angry looking Jim Beckett.

"Katie, get up stairs right this instant. Junior here and I are going to have a chat; man-to-man."

Katie turned to Ricky who was getting paler by the second, "I'm sorry, Ricky." She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before running up the stairs to her room, passing her mother along the way. Johanna made her way down stairs and reached her husband before he could lay into his daughter's boyfriend.

"Jim, go easy on the boy," she told him, "remember when we were their age? My daddy didn't care much for you either. He didn't think we'd make it, but look at us now. Twenty years of marriage and a beautiful daughter."

Jim calmed down and took a deep breath before looking into Ricky's eyes. "Do you love her?"

Ricky nodded, "Y-yes, sir," he stammered, "with all my heart."

"Good. If you break her heart, I'll break you." Jim liked threatening the young man.

"I won't. She means too much to me."

When Jim was satisfied with Ricky's answers to his questions, he let the boy go, along with a stern warning to keep to curfew the next time. Ricky practically skipped out of the house that night.

_She's in love with the boy_  
><em>She's in love with the boy<em>  
><em>She's in love with the boy<em>  
><em>What's meant to be will always find a way<em>  
><em>She's gonna marry that boy someday<em>

Five years later, after Ricky and Katie had both graduated from college, Jim was standing in his daughter's hotel room, waiting to escort her down the aisle to marry the man she loved. Katie and Ricky never lost their love; it only grew stronger. Ricky had morphed into Rick over the years and with the release of his best selling book, _"Flowers for her Grave"_ saw him change his name from Rogers to Castle. Katie was okay with this. She didn't care what name she was marrying, she only cared about the man behind the name. So here she was, mere minutes away from telling the world how much she loved Ricky. She was in love with this boy and the boy was in love with her. Their life together was just about to start.

CBCBCB

**Well there you have it friends. It took me two and a half Battlestar Galactica episodes to write. I hope you enjoyed it. I actually can't believe I wrote this at all today. I had a two hour exam and had to write a full essay. It wasn't too bad. I think I did alright. **

**Please leave me some reviews; I'd love to know what you think of this little ditty. **


End file.
